


Bowtie

by Derwyd



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Verbal Abuse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derwyd/pseuds/Derwyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian miró la cama matrimonial que compartía con Blaine, la cual estaba tendida porque su novio la dejaba hecha, sus zapatos ordenados, las corbatas en su armario y el armario de Blaine.<br/>Y de repente sonrió.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowtie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No tengo ningún derecho sobre la serie. No plagio no lucro. Por favor no adapten mi trabajo.  
> Categoría: PG-16 (T).  
> Géneros: Romance, general, drama.  
> Advertencias: Post!Klaine, established relationship, abandono familiar.

Sebastian sonrió a Blaine mientras desayunaban. Era un día como cualquier otro, solo los dos en un pequeño departamento en medio de New York, no hacía tanto frío como las noticias habían dicho que haría.

Sebastian lo catalogaría como un día tranquilo sin mucho que hacer, era domingo y estaban disfrutando tu tiempo como pareja antes de regresar a la ajetreada vida de un lunes por la mañana. Amaba esos días en los cuales eran solamente Blaine y él juntos en su pequeño hogar.

—Deja de mirarme así—le sonrió su pareja con las mejillas coloreándose lentamente de rojo.

—Mirarte cómo—picó de vuelta con una de sus bien conocidas sonrisas Smythe.

—¡Ya sabes cómo!

—No puedo creer que sigas poniéndote rojo después de todos estos años—contestaba de vuelta sin un ápice de vergüenza en su voz.

—Es precisamente por eso—argumentaba de vuelta con una sonrisa—, después de _todas_ esas cosas que me has hecho ya no sé si temerte o sencillamente rendirme.

—Creí que ya habías deducido eso, B—murmuró dejando la taza de café en la mesa con una sonrisa aún más astuta—, y que ya te habías rendido hace años.

Blaine solo rió antes de inclinarse y darle un beso, uno de los tantos que compartirían cuando hicieran el amor ese día, más tranquilo en la cama y sin estar cansados o ansiosos por un poco de entendimiento entre sus brazos.

—Vamos, B, creo que una siesta está a la orden.

—Tú solo quieres hacer lo que está después de la siesta.

—¿Me culpas? Tengo un novio sexy que requiere atención de mí todos los días, si no lo cuido quién sabe qué travesuras hará solo... Él aún cree que no lo vi el miércoles por la tarde con un...

—¡Dijiste que podía hacerlo!

—Conmigo en la habitación, Blaine. Pero quizás me sienta generoso hoy.

* * *

 

Su departamento era pequeño, y arrendaban este desde hace dos años pero para Sebastian quizá eso no era lo más frustrante de todo, sino ver el armario de Blaine.

Cuando ambos habían comenzado a salir durante su segundo año de Universidad, digamos que los amigos de Blaine no estaban muy contentos con la situación, y pese a que ahora tenía buenas relaciones en general y Sam era casi un inquilino más en su pequeño hogar, al comienzo todo fue una locura de ‘por qué’, ‘cómo’, ‘cuándo’, y el más repetido en esos tiempos: “Sebastian solo te está usando, Blaine. Apenas se meta en tus pantalones te dejará tirado”.

Quizás, antes de todas las peleas tontas o disputas reales que tenía con Blaine en su relación, fue ése momento el que más temió, porque ni siquiera perdería a Blaine por ser un idiota o un mal novio como temía en esos tiempos, sino por sus amigos que lo empujaban con otros chicos en citas a ciegas que Blaine nunca podría abandonar porque se sentía mala persona.

Las tardes en las cuales sus amigos sencillamente le darían feas miradas y tratarían de meter un poco de razón en su cerebro y abandonarlo. Los días en los cuales un muy interesado Kurt vino de vuelta por Blaine tratando de alejarlo de él, las noches sin dormir.

El karma es una perra, decidió para sí una tarde cuando encontró a Blaine coqueteando con Kurt sin realmente darse cuenta, y si era la mitad de dolor que Kurt sintió cuando lo vio coquetear con Blaine esa tarde en Lima Bean, él realmente tenía que disculparse.

Esas semanas fueron las más difíciles de su vida, solo comparables cuando el padre de Blaine decidió que por fin tenía mucho de su descarriado hijo y lo dejó solamente con una suma determinada de dinero que alcanzaría solamente para pagar el tercer año de Universidad y los mejores deseos de estar bien lejos de él.

Fue devastador.

Blaine nunca antes había tenido al necesidad de trabajar, pese a que sus padres no eran tan ricos como los de Sebastian, sí podían darle ciertas libertades ya que la diferencia de edad entre Blaine y Cooper era alta, mientras que su hermano ya había salido de la Universidad ellos aún tenían tiempo para ahorrar en su facultad sin contar con que el señor Anderson en sí tenía de dónde sacar dinero y hacer un fideicomiso.

Solo que el señor Anderson dejó de colocar dinero como lo hacía antes cuando se enteró de que Blaine, de hecho, era gay.

Esa noche Sebastian la recordaría por siempre, él acababa de terminar su turno en la librería que trabajaba y había comprado algunas donas para comer con Blaine mirando esa película que había mencionado hace semanas y por fin pudo rentar en un local. Llegaba unos cuantos minutos temprano por lo cual quería darle una sorpresa a su novio en el departamento que compartían, que era definitivamente más espacioso del que tenían ahora, solo que al entrar al living lo que vio no le gustó mucho.

Blaine, quien tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, sosteniendo una carta y una tarjeta que Sebastian al comienzo no reconoció, con todo el aspecto de estar completamente derrotado, sollozaba como nunca antes lo había visto.

Si había algo que Sebastian sabía más que nunca cuando escuchó el llanto descorazonado de su novio es que no importa quién lo hizo, cómo, ni cuándo. Esa persona sabría que no debía meterse con un Smythe... O futuro, no que Sebastian le diría a Blaine cuando solamente llevaban dos años de saliendo y unos pocos meses de vivir juntos.

— _¿Blaine?_ —tiró la bolsa y sus cosas sin importar mucho mientras a zancadas se hacía paso del que era su hogar, abrazando a Blaine fuertemente y susurrando palabras de cariño para luego leer rápidamente la carta mientras su hombro se humedecía por las lágrimas derramadas y algunos líquidos que no quería pensar en qué eran.

— _M-me odian, me odian, me odian, me odian_ —repetía incesantemente y el recién descubierto tic que tenía su pareja al intentar rascarse con las uñas sus muñecas hasta hacerlas rojas y llamativas. Algo que semanas después hacía con frecuencia cuando estaba muy ansioso y según el psicólogo que fue a ver era una manera de castigarse por no ser como los demás pensaban.

— _Saldremos de esta, B, ellos no saben lo que se pierden con sacarte de tu vida._

— _¡Me odian! Mis propios padres me odian_ —susurro con voz quebrada y ansiosa. Esa noche no fue como la que planearon en la semana. Blaine solo pudo dormir unas horas, y cuando lo hizo solo eran a lo más por media hora atormentado por pesadillas y lágrimas entre sueños.

Tampoco pudo dormir, agobiado e impotente por no poder ayudar a su pareja como él quería.

— _No puedo con esto_ —susurró a la mañana siguiente cuando sentado con una calculadora y las cuentas acumuladas para sacar un presupuesto llegó al entendimiento de que no podría continuar con su ritmo de vida habitual porque se pasaba por alrededor de tres mil dólares al mes.

— _Claro que puedes, Blaine, solo necesitamos organizarnos y..._

— _No puedo pedirte eso, Sebastian. Esto no es tu problema y..._

— _Anderson_ —cortó sentándose enfrente de su pareja, tomando sus manos entre las suyas logrando apartar algunos papeles y fijar su verde mirada en la afligida de Blaine— _... Puede que no sea el mejor de los novios, pero sé que quiero estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas. No te dejaré solo porque el idiota de tu padre decidió que sus delicados sentimientos estaban siendo sobrepasados porque su hijo decidió follar con hombres y no con mujeres_ —advertía sin miramientos.

— _Seb_...

— _Ahora calculemos bien, Blainers. Tal vez tus habilidades matemáticas se oxidaron en esa escuela pública._

Resultó ser que no era así. Blaine realmente se sobrepasaba en 3.000 dólares por mes y no tenía trabajo, que resultó ser lo primero que tendría que cambiar.

— _Sé que te gusta cantar en ese bar por lo que te pagan, Blaine, pero vas a tener que buscar un trabajo que por lo menos te deje entre 1.700 a 2.000 dólares como mínimo por mes... Y tendrás que abandonar la residencia de la Universidad, es muy costosa a menos que te consigas la beca completa que cubra tu residencia y no solamente la carrera o cualquier otra beca..._

Vivir en Nueva York era caro, y esos ambos lo sabían. Los siguientes meses pasaron a ser más difíciles tanto para Blaine con tanto papeleo y sentirse inútil en todos los sentidos posibles, y para Sebastian quien comenzó a hacer el doble turno en la librería mientras calculaba sus ahorros propios.

Las buenas notas de Blaine ayudaron a conseguirle por lo menos una beca con respecto a su carrera solo pagando el 30% de ella, esa noche fue inolvidable ahora que parte de su fideicomiso podría gastarse en su hospedaje y lo que quedaba de matrícula, solamente que las residencias estudiantiles eran muy costosas y lo que comenzó como una idea temporal se quedó como algo real.

Blaine se había ido a vivir con Sebastian por esos tiempos, claro durante lo que quedaba del año porque tendrían que buscarse un departamento más pequeño para poder soportar lo costoso de los servicios que era Nueva York.

Y era eso lo que llevaba a Sebastian a mirar de reojo siempre el armario de Blaine.

Con el correr del tiempo tras el abandono de sus padres, Blaine tuvo que dejar pasar sus pequeñas compras de ropa de calidad, como también comenzaron a desaparecer sus pajaritas por el uso que les daba regularmente.

A Sebastian siempre le gustó ver a Blaine con  una de esas, sus ojos siempre brillaban más felices cuando las lucía, tenía cerca de una treintena de ellas, diferentes colores y texturas, e irónicamente las cuidaba más que él mismo, fue por eso que cuando la pajarita roja de Blaine —la que casi siempre usaba— se desbarató en la lavadora.

Esa fue una de las primeras veces que había visto a Blaine tan triste por algo material, generalmente desatendía un poco lo que era su vestimenta, pero era siempre atento con sus pajaritas.

Lo que comenzó con un poco de percudido natural por la mala calidad del detergente o no saberla lavar, terminó con una rotura total de la pajarita roja entre sus manos, de allí en adelante Blaine las lavaba a mano, tratando de cuidarlas lo más que podía y usarlas cada vez menos, porque no importa cuánto querían mandarlas a una tintorería de calidad o Blaine se esforzara por lavarlas bien para que no les pasara nada, y si bien en su tiempo como novios Sebastian había visto como más de una pajarita de Blaine se rompía incluso por algunos de sus juegos  sexuales, pero cuando eso sucedía Blaine podía ir al otro día a comprar otra o incluso Sebastian.

Ahora sencillamente no se podía.

Y el armario de Blaine comenzó a escasear. Partió usando cada vez menos sus prendas favoritas para no botarlas, tenía una selección de pajaritas escondidas en su cajonera solo para usar en ocasiones extremadamente importantes como una reunión con los padres de Sebastian o cuando él se graduó por fin de Leyes en NYU.

También pasó a ser el día en que consiguió una práctica importante o cuando Blaine pasó todos sus exámenes con mención máxima y le dieron una beca completa el próximo año.

Fue por eso que hoy en día era especial, más alejados de todo el drama familiar ya lejano, incluso más allá de que sus padres estaban insistiendo en avanzar a Los Ángeles donde había mucho más dinero por las disputas de famosos quienes pagaban horrorosamente alto por un buen abogado.

No, Sebastian quería conseguir todo lo que tenía por él solo.

No le había dicho a Blaine, pero desde hace meses el jefe de buffet de abogados en el cual hacía su práctica le había dicho que si lograba ganar el siguiente caso lo contrataría como abogado y firmaría para el buffet.

En cortas palabras: Tendría un empleo moderadamente estable y ganaría asquerosamente mucho por las comisiones de todos los casos que tendría que tratar, ya sean casos empresariales o crímenes organizados.

Nunca en su vida había estado tan nervioso, no solo porque era un montón de presión sino que quería darle esta sorpresa a Blaine, el saber que su cheque de pasante se incrementaría un 1000%  por mes más comisiones. Dios, el solo pensar lo que sucedería cuando eso pasara lo hacía _imaginar_ el esplendoroso sexo    que tendrían, y daba la casualidad de que todas las tardes arriesgando su almuerzo, algunos fines de semanas sacrificados o las llegadas tarde, las disputas con Blaine por su poco tiempo y el poco sueño habían valido la pena cuando entró ése lunes 5 de Agosto entró al buffet con unas ojeras que por fin pudo descansar durante el fin de semana, el caso había tomado _meses_ para resolverse y tuvo más que una vez quedarse sin dormir por días.

Cuando entro fue llamado de inmediato a la oficina de juntas donde estaban todos los socios de la firma. Tratando de omitir la incertidumbre —porque no importaba a veces cuán bueno fueras, a veces uno esperaba años para ser parte de una firma de abogados—, camino resuelto, ya de aquí no dependía más de él y sus facultades sino de las decisiones del grupo, él ya había hecho todo lo posible para quedarse en esta firma lucrativa en demasía y agradable del mandato de su padre.

—Sebastian, por favor pasa—le habló Jeckinson. Sus lentes cuadrados, apariencia robusta y rostro serio le dejaron en claro que la conversación daría para largo.

—Buenos días, señores. Espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana—y porque pese a todo, Sebastian seguiría siendo un Smythe y una persona consiente de sus habilidades.

—Tanto como tú, espero. Dejame decirte que estamos en lo absoluto satisfechos con tus resultados en el juicio del caso corporativo Hazzembell—respondió otro gran pez, y él asintió con una sonrisa.

—Gracias. Debo decir que al comienzo me pareció como otro caso más, pero a medida que avanzaba podía ver el por qué me lo dieron—y sí, también estaba siendo un poco sobrado pero él realmente sabía el por qué.

Nunca hizo ojitos a unas cuantas llamadas por el bajo mundo, y quedó bien en claro que este caso lo ameritaba. Era un caso bastante sucio entre medio de dos corporaciones a nivel internacional y una con los papeles bastante sucios.

Hubo unas cuantas risas en la mesa antes de que una carpeta se deslizara frente a él. No la abrió en un comienzo tratando de ganar valentía, e incluso antes de que él pudiera decir algo con los minutos de silencio posterior y la mirada que le dio a su mentor, las noticias se derramaron por sobre la mesa:

—Debo decirte que esto fue mucho más de lo que esperábamos de ti, Sebastian, y no recurriste no solo en ayuda de nadie, sino tampoco de tu padre. Tus conexiones demostraron ser fidedignas y bastante grandes como también discretas, sin nombrar el hecho de que aún estás con pareja—le sonrió, y él asintió esta vez más aliviado.

Blaine siempre sería su mayor logro, siempre lo primero para él considerando que la mayoría de sus colegas quedaban solteros en los primeros seis meses y él llevaba trabajando allí ya un año y medio.

—Generalmente no les damos esta oportunidad a _juniors_ como tú tan pronto, pero  has estado escalando más y más rápido que incluso firmas ajenas a tu padre han estado mandando memorándums para traspasarte, y estoy más que seguro que te han llegado ofertas de otras firmas por lo cual... —hizo una seña a la carpeta frente a él y la abrió, viendo en claro el título de “CONTRATO” y posteriormente las cláusulas de “2 años de prueba para ascenso a miembro” y sobre todo, lo que hizo querer ir a casa por su novio, besarlo con tanta fuerza y amarlo aún más fue el nombre de “ _Por la presente, se declara a Sebastian Francis Smythe, como **asociado** de la firma...”_.

Asociado.

Sebastian hasta incluso esperaba solo un contrato por abogado por un año más —lo cual lo haría ganar un sueldo estable y más grande del que tenía—, pero ser asociado... ése 1000% no se veía tan lejos, cuando podía apreciar el 700% ahora mismo.

_Oh Dios..._

—Decidimos amarrarte de inmediato, así que si no tienes un problema con los términos o quieres negociar, te dejaremos con los encargados ahora. Tenemos una firma que dirigir—con unas cuantas manos estrechadas más, diez personas dejaron la sala y solo se quedó con tres dentro de ella.

—Bien, Sebastian, comenzaremos la negociaciones si no tienes nada importante que hacer. Luego de esto tendrás una semana libre reglamentaria y esperemos verte aquí  el próximo martes.

—Claro. Quiero manifestar mi preocupación por el punto 1.3, tengo una pareja, y no lo veo incluido en mi seguro por lo cual...

Sebastian sonrió, él era asquerosamente bueno en las negociaciones.

{ }

Llegó a casa a medio día, apretando su maletín lo más fuerte que podía con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que no se la quitaba nadie. Blaine no estaría con él hasta la cuatro y media de la tarde por lo cual decidió que cambiarse de ropa estaría al orden al igual que revisar su estado financiero porque pagaban los 5 de cada mes y le habían dejado caer subliminalmente que ya le habían depositado el dinero del mes pasado, y que si bien ahora era menor considerando la cantidad de negociaciones que hubo seguía siendo un sueldo alto.

—Oh Dios mío—volvió a repetir esta vez en voz alta cuando vio el estado de su cuenta con cuatro ceros más de lo que correspondía.

Y pensó, pensó. Porque si bien esto era lo que quería no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con tanto dinero cuando habían logrado darse sus pequeños lujos al correr el tiempo, cuando se habían acostumbrado a la rutina.

Sebastian miró la cama matrimonial que compartía con Blaine, la cual estaba tendida porque su novio la dejaba hecha, sus zapatos ordenados, las corbatas en su armario y el armario de Blaine.

Y de repente sonrió.

* * *

 

—Vamos Bas, me tienes caminando así durante cuadras—se rió Blaine ante  los caprichos de su pareja.

Cuando Blaine llegó con sus rizos azotados por el viento a su pequeño departamento, Sebastian estaba allí con una sonrisa esperándolo en el living saludándolo. Blaine mentiría si dijera que su estómago no se azotó con un millar de sentimientos de felicidad y corrió a su novio a besarlo como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto, ya eran pocas veces las cuales Sebastian le sorprendería así por lo cual decidió aprovechar lo máximo de su pareja antes de volver a la realidad.

Sebastian lo mimó con besos en el sofá, lo hizo ducharse rápidamente con  una sonrisa traviesa y le dijo que le tenía una sorpresa que darle por lo cual mientras más se demoraba, más tendría que esperar.

A él le gustaban las sorpresas, tanto que llegó a caerse de la ducha logrando que Sebastian se carcajeara y revoltoso tomó sus prendas para esperar entusiasmado en la puerta mientras él recogía su billetera, llaves y lo arrastrara por el departamento. Claro, hasta que llegaron a fuera y Sebastian insistió en ponerle las manos en los ojos y caminar dando vueltas.

—Ya me estoy mareando, Bastian—murmuró consciente de la gente que pasaba por al lado de él y la suave risa que salía de su pareja de vez en cuando.

—Paciencia, Killer, ya estamos llegando.

—¿Enserio?

—Solo dos cuadras más y...

—¿Y ya puedo ver?

—Y te daré la sorpresa.

—¿Promesa?

—Promesa, Killer.

Y no lo podía evitar. Sebastian olía tan bien, su calor estaba presente constantemente en su espalda, cuando le susurraba en su oído parecía querer tan mal decirle algo, y luego tendría ése tono completamente feliz y le diría palabras bonitas... Bonitas en términos Smythe.

—Y ya estamos—aclaró cuando lo obligó a detenerse—. Ahora, quédate quieto, no habrás los ojos aún. Abriré la puerta y caminaras en línea recta unos siete pasos, te pararás y ya verás.

Impaciente, Blaine esperó el sonido de la campana, caminó los siete pasos lo más rápido que podía y luego espero a Sebastian para alcanzarlo antes de girarlo a determinada dirección y ponerse en frente de él.

—Bien... Puedes escoger todas las que quieras, de todos los colores que deseas porque hoy firmé mi contrato indefinido en la firma de abogados bajo el término de _asociado_ de forma indeterminada.

—...¿S-Seb? —murmuró Blaine abriendo sus ojos mirando fijamente los verdes de su novio, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—¿Sí?

—Me estás diciendo que eres rico—susurró sin apartar su mirada miel de la contraria.

—Eso, y que puedes comprar todo lo que está en mi espalda y no me quejaré… Ahh... Y me dieron una semana de vacaciones y...

Sebastian no alcanzó a terminar, porque la cegadora sonrisa de su pareja lo obnubilo, los labios de Blaine nunca se habían sentido tan cálidos, suaves, felices, amorosos, orgullosos... Era francamente todo en ese momento.

Sebastian sentía cada pedazo de amor que le tenía Blaine por él en esos momentos sin siquiera molestarse por personas incómodas en una clara muestra de amor.

—Oh Dios mío—susurró el hombre más pequeño. Brillantes ojos dorados llenos de lágrimas, mejillas sonrosadas y manos cálidas—, Dios mío, Sebastian... Yo... Ni siquiera sé qué decir, yo...

—Solo vete a comprar, tu _sugar daddy_ pagará por todo.

Blaine se echó a reír por el chiste de mal gusto  y asintió exageradamente feliz. Miró las pajaritas con una sonrisa y Sebastian lo abrazó mientras caminaban al mostrador.

Blaine solo compró una esa tarde, porque estaba demasiado afectado para nada más. Y solo la usaba en la casa, porque esa era la pajarita de celebración personas especialmente exhibida para Sebastian Smythe, una en donde su novio estaría desnudo sobre la cama o cualquier superficie que su pareja querría y solo ella para adornar a Blaine.

Claro que al tercer día, digamos que Blaine sí reventó la tarjeta de Sebastian comprándose ropa y todo lo que quería, no que Sebastian se quejara.

Consiguió algunos juguetes también.

* * *

 

( F i n )

Notas del Autor: Mi primer Seblaine. La idea la tenía fija pero más bien me costó escribirla para que quedara como quería.  Comentarios y likes son bien recibidos y apreciados.

Sigan leyéndome

;D

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del Autor: Mi primer Seblaine. La idea la tenía fija pero más bien me costó escribirla para que quedara como quería. Comentarios y likes son bien recibidos y apreciados.  
> Sigan leyéndome  
> ;D


End file.
